Content is presented to a user in a wide variety of situations on a variety of different types of media devices. The media devices may include tablets, smartphones, televisions, laptops, set-top boxes, portable media players, in-vehicle entertainment systems, desktop computers, and so forth.
During presentation, occurrence of various events may impact the user's experience in consuming the content. For example, the environment may be noisy, the user may have been distracted by another person, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.